The new cultivar is the result of chance discovery in a commercial nursery in Queensland, Australia. The inventor, Josh Waterworth, discovered the new variety as a single branch, naturally occurring mutation growing in a commercial planting of the parent variety Metrosideros collina, unpatented. The discovery was made in March of 2010.
First propagation was performed by terminal semi-softwood vegetative cuttings during March of 2008. This occurred at the nursery of discovery, in Queensland, Australia. The inventor continued confidential testing and evaluation of the new variety at this location. After propagation of 5 generations, the inventor made a final selection of the variety for commercial purposes, determining the mutation to be stable and re-produceable. Since the initial selection in 2008, 6 generations have been propagated.